Make Me Bad
by god's Blood red rOse
Summary: Chi Chi is destroyed dy the death of Goku at the hands of Cell... Gohan blames himself
1. bleed

  
  
  
Maddened bY saddness...  
  
Chi Chi fell... she fell into a hole deep within herself, she could'nt hear anything, see anything. She had gone... Were Krillin couldn't reach her, her dad couldn't reach her, not even Gohan could find his mom behind her blank, once beutiful eyes. Her eyes were'nt even alive anymore, they didn't glow like they used to.  
  
It had been almost a month since Goku had died at the hands of Cell, and Chi Chi had been getting worse everyday. She was growing damn near catatonic, and it scared Gohan. It made him tremble in bed at night, knowing that she was still down stairs with the lights out, sitting in that damned chair with her back straight and her fingers entwined with each other, looking sad. Gohan wondered what she was thinking about down there, all alone. all gone...  
  
But she wasn't all alone...  
  
"She still has me" he thought...  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan was in his room doing the only thing he could think of that would make his mother happy... His studies.  
So he sat down behind his desk, and turned to page two thirdy-five in his advanced physics book, and went right to it...  
  
He worked for hours, untill the sun slept, and the moon had risen..  
  
When he was finally to tired and fed up to work anymore he went out into the living room intending to get to the kitchen and TRY to make some food for himself and his mom so she wouldn't starve, she had stopped eating and moving two days ago. He went down only to see her still sitting in the same chair, looking very formal, yet overwhemingly pitiful at the same time.   
  
It hurt him...  
  
"Mom?..." he asked gingerly.  
  
She just sat there.  
  
"Mom... can i make you something to eat...?" he asked.  
  
No response.  
  
Gohan's eyes began to tear up... This was ripping him apart.  
  
"Mommy please say something, please, just make a sound... a movement even..." a tear drops from his eye.  
  
Not a word... She didn't move. Was it that she didn't love him anymore? Was it that she hated him for letting dad die? For making such a pitiful mistake and getting dad killed? That had to be it... it had to be.  
  
"Mom i'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." he cryd.  
  
"I love you mom! Please forgive me... I didn't do it right... i could have done it better. Oh god I killed him!... I sorry..." He screamed in pain, but she couldn't hear him. he couldn't deal with it...  
  
He couldn't look at her anymore, he couldn't see what he had done to his mom... He ran... he ran up to his bedroom and locked the door... He turned on the sterio he got as a present from Bulma as a gift for saving the earth. He turned it up loud till all he could hear was the music, all he could feel was the beat... it was Disturbed...  
  
So, are you breathing?  
So, are you breathing?(now, now)  
Are you breathing?  
So, are you breathing?  
NOW!  
  
WAKE UP, ARE YOU ALIVE  
WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME  
I'M GONNA TALK ABOUT SOME FREAKY $*^# NOW  
SOMEONE IS GONNA DIE  
WHEN YOU LISTEN TO ME  
LET THE LIVING DIE, LET THE LIVING DIE!  
(SAY)  
  
Wake up, are you alive  
Will you listen to me  
I'm gonna talk about some freaky $*^# now  
Someone is gonna die  
When you listen to me  
Let the living die, Let the living die  
(say)  
  
Gohan let the music lull him, he let his anger and frustrations slip into the flow of the music... all his pain and greif draining away from him into this song... it felt good, he felt peace... and slept.  
  
Chi Chi still sat down stairs, and she heard something... was it music? No it wasn't music... that couln't be music... it was the embodyment of everything she was feeling right now... it was a message... a sign.  
  
Are you breathing now  
Do the wicked see you   
You still breathing  
Your making me known  
  
Are you breathing now  
Do the wicked see you   
You still breathing  
  
So...What's up, I wonder why  
Do you listen to me  
I'm gonna make you do some freaky shit now  
Insane, you're gonna die  
When you listen to me   
Let the living die, Let the living die  
(say)  
  
What's up, I wonder why  
Do you listen to me  
I'm gonna make you do some freaky shit now  
Insane, you're gonna die  
When you listen to me   
Let the living die, Let the living die  
(say)  
  
Are you breathing now  
Do the wicked see you   
You still breathing  
You're making me known  
  
Chi CHi heard what was said, and felt her anguish, her torment, and her depressions drain away with the music. she let herself flow with the music. let herslelf be taken.  
  
She was going insane, inside herself... she was still breathing... she needed to fix that problem...  
  
Are you breathing now  
Do the wicked see you   
You still breathing  
  
Chi Chi got up, her muscles terribly cramped from staying in that possition for so long, and she stumbled in the dark of the night toward the kitchen...  
  
Chi Chi walked uncaring over to the counter where the kitchen knive holder lay...she grabbed a knife by the hilt and before she knew it, it was unsheathed.  
  
So  
  
Can't you imagine how good going through this will make you feel  
I promise, no one will ever know  
There will be no chance of you getting caught  
They never loved you anyway  
So come on, be a man  
And do what you are compelled to do  
  
Chi Chi was possesed by the music compelled by the rythm, and she was so very tired of...breathing... it was so draining to her.  
  
Save me god (echoes)  
  
I can hear the voice  
But I don't want to listen  
Strap me down and tell me  
I'll be alright  
  
I can feel the subliminal need  
To be one with the voice  
And make everything alright  
  
I can hear the voice  
But I don't want to listen  
Strap me down and tell me  
I'll be alright  
  
I can feel the subliminal need  
To be one with the voice  
And make everything alright  
  
Chi Chi slit her wrist, it was so much pain, with sweat unlasting adrenaline...This is what she wanted... didn't she?  
she lay there on the floor of her kitchen she worked so hard to keep clean, her own warm sticky blood being her only comfort as she passed on.  
  
" Oh Kami please watch over my baby boy" she whispered as the darkness overcame her...  
  
Are you breathing now  
Do the wicked see you   
You still breathing  
You're making me known  
  
Are you breathing now  
Do the wicked see you   
You still breathing?......  
  
So, are you breathing?  
So, do you breath now? Now?  
So, are you breathing?  
  
So, do you breath now?!?   
  
Her last thought was..."These blood stains will never come off the floor..."  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Deep within the shadows, soft laughter is heard as it's servant disposes of the knife and heals the wounds on her wrists... The servent punches and mutilates the poor womans dead body, untill it's master bids it to return to the shadows...  
  
"too easy..." the master coos as he and his servant dissapear.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: Thank you for reading this fic. now read the others  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. cry

  
  
  
fAlliNg aWay:  
  
Gohan jumped...  
  
It was the middle of the night and the sterio still boomed loudly in his room. He woke instantly. He knew instantly...  
  
All his life Gohan had been able to feel his mothers ki.   
  
Feeling someone's ki is like breathing. Everyday you get up in the morning, and you feel your families ki, it's warm and comforting. It's like being wrapped up in a loving hug, if your able to feel your loved one's ki...   
  
He had just gotten over the extreme emptiness he felt with not being able to feel his fathers ki. Like i said ki is like breathing, and when his father died, the withdrawl of that ki, it made it hard for Gohan to breath at night...  
  
And now he couldn't feel his mom anymore... He couldn't breath... he couldn't move...  
  
Gohan had, to... He needed to find out... but he didn't want to know. He wanted to go, but he was scared... but he went anyway.  
  
With an iron will Gohan pushed himself out of bed and put his slippers on. It was cold, it could have been because the only things he was wearing were his boxers and a wife beater, but that wasn't it... it wasn't the same type of cold.  
  
When Gohan was ready, he swept out of his room, and down the hall that faced the stairs down to the living room... It was still very dark and only a few streaks from "New Moon" lit the room.  
  
Gohan cautiously walked down the stairs, he tried to keep focas, but all he could hear was the rapid beating in his own chest, and the music that was still playing on his sterio upstairs...(korn...)  
  
Hey, I'm feeling tired   
My time, is gone today   
You flew with suicide   
Sometimes, that's ok   
Hear what others say   
I'm here, standing hollow   
Falling away from me   
Falling away from me......   
  
Gohan finally reached the living room after what seemed an eternity of endless steps. he looked around seeing nothing of his mom. then he turned toward the kitchen...  
  
From were he was standing Gahan could see a river of blood ran from the kitchen floor into the living room carpet... Gohan new what was behid the counter but he had to look anyway, it was his responsibility.  
  
Gohan walked into the kitchen and folowed the pool to it's owner.   
  
He dropped to his knees before his mom and... laughed.  
  
Gohan was being pelted by so many strong alien emotions right now, the only way his mind could interperate them was as a laugh, and it was the best his body could do. He laughed until tears filled his eyes. Then he cried. He cried forever. He cried cradeling his mom in his arms untill he didn't have anymore tears to shed.  
  
Finally there was a lull in his emotions... the room bagan to glow with the intensity of his power and his hair grew golden, he knew what came next... Gohan had to get away, far away.  
  
Gohan walked out the door. He looked around him at the Son house. the trees were dewy and glistening magically, the air was cool and comfortable, and the house stood tall and proud, shadows of the night flickering like snake tongues arcross the window boards. Everything was calm... and it began to rain.  
  
Gohan took flight... into the storm, hi above the son house.   
  
Day, is here fading   
That's when, I would say   
I flew with suicide   
Sometimes kill the pain   
I can always say   
'It's gonna be better tomorrow'   
Falling away from me   
Falling away from me......   
  
He flew to a place far away from anyone or anything else...in the storm, and stopped. The storm pelted his body with wet rain, adding to his frustration...   
  
Finally Gohan couldn't contain himself anymore... His eyes began to glow pure white with his anger...  
  
The ground bagan to heave and shake as he flooded the landscape with all his fury...   
  
The air around him bagan to pulse with power as he unconsciously began to gather ki. Trees were uprooted and bolders were flung away like pebbles. The storm gathered in on itself to were Gohan Levitated, thunder streaking his body, only to add to his power. Gohan struggled to breath, knowing that she was gone... he stuggled to breath without her, and without his father...  
  
"I killed her..." He whispered, but it was heard across the landscape.  
"i killed them both..." the air around him growing deep red in color.  
  
  
Beating me down   
Beating me, beating me   
Down, down   
Into the ground   
Screaming so sad   
Beating me, beating me   
Down, down   
Into the ground   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" He screamed as everything within a hundred miles burst into flames. The air burned. the lakes burned... And his lungs burned... His body was afire also, he didn't even attempt to put a protective barrier up.  
  
(falling away from me)   
It's spinning round and round   
(falling away from me)   
It's lost and can't be found   
(falling away from me)   
It's spinning round and round   
(falling away from me)   
Slow it down...  
  
Gohan was trying to kill himself. he couldn't live with the fact that he had killed his loved ones, he lost them both... He couldn't breath without them... again he screamed.  
  
Beating me down   
Beating me, beating me   
Down, down   
Into the ground   
Screaming so sad   
Beating me, beating me   
Down, down   
Into the ground   
  
Gohan's body fell to the ground as everything cought fire, The strength of the flames being too much. his clothes had all burned off in an instant... his body fell naked to the ground hitting it... hard...  
  
FUCK!   
  
Beating me down   
Beating me, beating me   
Down, down   
Into the ground   
Screaming so sad   
Beating me, beating me   
Down, down   
Into the ground   
  
  
  
  
  
  
A shadow loomed over Gohan's body in the dark as the rain from the storm put out the fire. Gohan was still breathing...  
  
"My pretty little puppet."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. burn

  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: If i owned these characters, then for one, Yamcha would have a miserable peeing disorder, and another, Vegita would be an inter-planatory spiffy space pimp... Ufortunatly i'll have to put my flights of fancy on hold for now, untill i can execute my hostal take-over of the universe... it is good to be king (of the universe)...  
  
WARNING: this is the third story in the "MaKe mE bAd" series...if you have not read the first two, then don't read this one untill you have actually read the first and the second... now as for this story, you may flame me if you want, just don't ruin my upholstry or singe my hands, because i need them to type with...   
outch it's hot in here!   
C  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Destination AlonE:  
  
  
  
Vegita's eyes flew open and he jumped out of bed quietly, so as not to disturb Bulma. Something terrible had just happened...  
  
He felt an incredible power only seconds ago, then nothing. Vegita quickly ducked out of the dark room he shared with Bulma and headed toward his gravity room, were he kept his suite of armor. Vegita flew in, grabbed the armor and quickly changed into it, that being easy considering he slept in the nude. once he was ready he powered up into SSJ 1, Always expecting there to be a fight...  
  
Vegita took off while his hair was still making the change from charcoal black, to a glorious blond, and his eyes to a glimmering beautiful green.  
  
The land beneath him was drenched with rain. There had been a storm...  
  
Vegita looked up into the nights sky to see no clouds, or any hint besides the saoked land that there had been any storm at all, the winds must have been moving the storm increbly fast, because this rain was recent and the ground still showed signs of being battered and pelted by a severe thunder storm. Vegita could see for miles at his elevation, in a normal storm he would be flying under the rain and thunder by now... The power he felt must have shifted the elements of the earth itself...  
  
Anxious Vegita kicked it up to his top speed, flying to the place he last sensed that ki. Addrenaline pumped through his royal veighns as he aproached his goal.  
  
Vegita looked on as he flew, and he saw it, it was small now because of distance, but there it was... The storm was gathered in on itself, it was made to be a giant circle, at least a hundred miles in every direction. Thunder cracked furiously in the strangely warm fall night air as he flew... The closer he got the warmer the air became.  
  
(Oh my God) Vegita thought, as he was finally close enough to get a good look at what he felt in his bed not long ago. He stoped dead, the turbulance from his speed beating at his back.  
  
What he saw almost made him gasp, but he kept his composure. He saw for miles that everything was destroyed by a fire that engulfed all it touched. He looked to the ground directly below, to see large chasms, there had been earth-quakes, qaukes that were powerful enough to destroy cities. In the air all around flew glowing ash, he himself was beggining to become covered in it. everything glowed red and orange, even the mighty storm clouds had a pinkish red hue of the most furious color. In a very real way it looked like hell on earth. Vegita's sensitive saiyan nose picked up the scent of smoke and sulfer for miles around, it smelled terrible.   
  
His skin crawled remembering the last time he had seen anything like this... back when he still served Lord Freeza... Many worlds had met their destruction at Vegita's hands. He'd killed countless woman and children, being an unstoppable warrior under the flag of the almighty Freeza. He remembered back when just the sight of his royal Saiyan boots would make whole civizations fall on their faces in fear for their pitiful lives. Vegita knew exactly what this sight reminded him of, it reminded him of the the appocalypse of endless worlds he had brought, just for his own pleasure. Vegita didn't know how close to the mark he was...  
  
"I thought i smelled garbage." Piccolo said from behind Vegita, his voice deep and raspy.  
  
Vegita cursed... He must've been to enthralled with the scene surrounding him to sense the Namek sneak up behind him.  
  
"Why are you here" The prince asked angrily.  
  
"Probaly the same reason you are."  
  
"I don't need you here, you'll just get in my way" Vegita sneered.  
  
"We don't have time to do this now Vegita, we need to find who did this now." Piccolo growled back.  
  
"Very well, i'll deal with you later..." Vegita remarkes, the red of the fire reflecting off his face to give him a very menacing look. "Who did this? The ki felt familiar, for an instant i thought Kakarot..." Vegita'a voice trailed off miserably  
  
"It was Gohan." Piccolo said almost humorously.  
  
Vegita was shocked. He knew the boy had the power, why would the child sneak out at night just to destroy the countryside, when he knew that one of those block heads he consideres friends would sense it... He highly doubted it... "The kid?" he asked "How can you be so sure?"  
  
Piccolo looked very distant as shadows from the firey landscape danced across his un-earthly green face, "Gohan and i are very close, i could sence his presense worlds away. He's the one who did this..."  
  
"Why would h..." Vegita started, but Piccolo cut him off. "I just went to visit his mother to find out, i found her on the kitchen floor, dead... She was badly beaten."  
  
Vegita smiled... "So, he's gone mad" he laughed, "I can't wait till Kakarot finds out... Just to see the look on hi..." Vegita's voice trailed again and he laughed as he pictured that crazy wife of his, Chi Chi screaming insanly at Gokou about her telling him not to teach the brat how to fight.   
  
"Gohan couldn't have done it... i know him as if he were my own son!" Piccolo yelled gruffly, but Vegita kept on laughing, purposly mocking Piccolo.  
  
Vegita stopped laughing as he suddenly sensed a tremendous power appear directly behind him, before he knew it, the ground was climbing up to meet him as he was hit face down into the lava-like terrain, pain searing in his back...  
  
Vegita got up un-damaged for the most part, powering up to his max as he flew straight up to meet Piccolo head on and deliver pain to the slimy green freak for his insolence toward the Prince.  
  
Vegita reached his peak power, anger burning through his eyes as he searched for Piccolo. Though he didn't find Piccolo...  
  
Inches in front of Vegitas face Gohan appeared in his normal human looking form, beside the glowing white eyes and the strange Namek style clothes he wore, he looked normal and calm, a smile spreading across his perfect young face as he casually reached his hand back and delivered a devastating blow to Vegitas neck, that knocked him out.   
  
Vegita slumped drunkinly as he fell blindingly fast to the rocky ground next to the also very unconscious Piccolo, leaving a large crater.  
  
  
  
Gohan dissolved and in his place formed a shadow which flickered and danced happily in the light of the massive fires that loomed high above all three figures, in all directions, surrounding them with a wall of pure blue flame.  
  
The figure walked over to the two unconsciouse figures lying peacfully on the ground, chests' rising and falling rythmicly as they slept.  
  
"You two make a cute couple, the master will be pleased..." The figure chimed, the voice hinting a slight feminine quality.  
  
It walked closer to the two. Like a dark translucent blanket from hell, it's shadow covered them both, and it laughed musically as all three dissolved into the dark, deep, shadows...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. papercut

  
  
  
NOTE: After much consideration (which is why it took me so long to finally write this chaptor), i've decided that if i DID own DBZ then Yamcha wouldn't have a miserable peeing disorder, if it were really up to me then he wouldn't be able to pee, because he would be asexual. Then he wouldn't be such a friggin' skirt chaser, and Bulma wouldn't be so pissy about him cheating all the time.  
  
  
I suggest you actually listen to the music as you read.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan twitched in utter agony. His body spasming uncrontrollably as it desperately tried to heal the searing wounds he had inflicted on himself. he was lying against a wet cold wall, his body exposed, save for a modest loin cloth someone must've fastened while he was unconsciouse. He couldn't seem to care, not about the pain, or the cold wet air that clung to his body, weakening him more.  
  
He was bathed in total darkness. he couldn't see the sun or the moon, he couldn't see anything. He never got hungry, or thirsty, he hadn't got tired and slept yet, he just lay on the cold black stone.   
  
That now seemed to be his purpose in life... to exist in this darkness, to be with the cold.  
  
Time passed...  
  
"Gohan" a distant voice called.  
  
Gohan flinched, it was unfamiliar to him to hear anything but his own quiet breething and the ocassional drip of water from somewhere in the dark.  
  
"Gohan" he heard again  
  
He struggled to recognise the voice  
  
"Can you hear me?" the voice asked.  
  
"K.. Krillin..." he felt a smile come to his lips as he recognised his friends' raspy voice  
  
'Krillin where are you" Gohan whispered on the verge of break-down.  
  
"Open your eyes Gohan" the munk said.  
  
Gohan didn't know he had them closed. But he did as Krillin asked and tried to open his eyes, he found it surprisingly difficult, he was so weak his lids felt almost to heavy to lift.  
  
Light viciously attacked Gohan's tender pupils, making it that much harder to open his eyes. After a few seconds, he could see...  
  
Krillin and Chi Chi stood over him, his mom with an almost terrified look on her face, Krillin showing almost the same degree of concern. He tried to lift his head to look to see where he was, but found it too strenuous. But a moment later, a lulling, familier scent flooded his nose, and he knew he was home, in his room. It was the scent of cloves. His mother always liked to sprinkle cinnimon, or cloves on the carpet before vacuuming, leaving the Son house always smelling very pleasent.   
  
He looked at his mother, who suddenly blurred in his vision as his eyes welled up with tears. He never thought he would be so happy, so ensnared with joy just knowing the fact that someone, somebody just existed.  
  
"Your going to be ok buddy" Krillin told him, his voice holding that ever present humorouse quality.  
  
Krillin was holding his hand re-assuringly...  
  
Gohan felt someone else enter the room, again he tried to get up to look, but Krillin pushed him back down onto the bed he was lying in. He was too weak to sense exactly who it was.  
  
"It's okay Gohan, it's me." Gohan felt overwhelming joy as he heard the voice.  
  
"Piccolo?" Gohan called.  
  
"Shh, just lie down and be still, Dende will be here soon to heal your injuries" Piccolo told him. That made Gohan feel better knowing that his friend was coming to help.  
  
"What happened?" Gohan asked weakly  
  
It was Krillin who responded. "Gohan you almost killed yourself pulling that little stunt of yours" He said.  
  
"Gohan, what possesed you to go out and do something like that? What if there had been a village nearby?" Chi Chi asked worried.  
  
Gohan couldn't answer, He didn't know, he wanted someone to tell him what was happening, he wanted someone to tell him that everything was normal again, but it wasn't, this wasn't normal. something in the back of his mind trying to tell him something. He dismissed the feeling as exhaustion and tried to focas on staying awake.  
  
"I'm dissapointed in you Gohan" Krillin said. "You really screwed up..."  
  
He knew something was wrong.  
  
"You've shamed us all, what would Goku think if he were here?" Krillin asked ironicly. sqeezing Gohan's hand tighter.  
  
"Krillin, your hurting me" Gohan pleaded.  
  
"Listen to him Gohan" Chi Chi said angrilly.  
  
Gohan tried to get up, but Krillin's other hand came down on his arm, threatening to break it if he made a move to sit up.  
  
"My poor Gohan, look what you've done to us all." Chi Chi said, moving so she was directly in Gohan's line of sight.  
  
"Please let me go! Mr. Piccolo please help me!" Gohan implored.  
  
At that Piccolo came face to face with Gohan, "You mean like you helped me when Cell was killing me while i was trying to prevent him from absorbing the adroids?" Piccolo asked. The skin on his face stretching, his jaw practicly unhinged, blood began dripping from his nose and his skin tore. "Did you even TRY to help me Gohan! You let me suffer... well KID what comes around GOES arOuNd" Piccolo yelled, saliva dripping from his mouth onto Gohan  
  
Gohan trembled in complete terror as the room dimmed. He deserved this, everything he had been thinking about in the darkness, the way he failed his friends, the way he failed Piccolo, his father...  
  
Piccolo moved to the other side of the bed and pinned Gohan's other arm down. Gohan looked to his left to see Krillin's face in almost the same condition only one of his eyes had slipped horrificly from it's socket... Gohan sobbed.  
  
Metal wire wrapped around Gohan's hands and feet and waist as Krillin and Piccolo let go. The bed he was strapped to was then slammed vertically against the wall, Gohan along with it. he could now see the entire room and everyone in it clearly.  
  
Chi Chi staggered towards Gohan as her soft creamy peach skin turned grey and slimy. Her eyes, Her once cheerfull loving charcoal eyes, turned red and terrifying as blood began to pour freely from them. cob-like purple veighns appeared in most of her face, and the grey dead skin of her body slightly pealed.  
  
"Why Gohan? Why couldn't you have done what i told you!" she moaned. "YOU couldn't have stayed at home with me and just studied like a good boy, like the good boy you used to be, no you had to listen to this vulgar fucking music!" she said turning on the sterio loud as it would go. Gohan's ears bled. she screamed above the sterio "You think i don't know what's best? if you had done what i'd told you THIS wouldn't have happened!" She shreiked louder as she held her wrist before herself so he could plainly see the deep, still bleeding flesh wounds. "Mommy hurts GOHAN!"   
  
Piccolo and Krillin were both on either sides of Chi Chi, their mouths unhinged now down to their color bones.  
  
He sobbed uncontrollably, his body shaking.  
  
He couldn't listen to this anymore, his mind wasn't responding to his commands. He just wanted to die. It was driving him mad. music blurred seemingly shaking the room, deafeningly loud. it was something he'd never heard before... but they made him listen  
  
  
  
  
Why does it feel like night today?   
Something in here's not right today.  
Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left   
I don't know what stressed me first  
Or how the pressure was fed   
But I know just what it feels like  
To have a voice in the back of my head  
It's like a face that I hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time I lie  
A face that laughs every time I fall  
(And watches everything)  
So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is hearing me  
Right underneath my skin  
  
  
  
Krillin laughed in a low insane voice as his head began to pulse slightly. The eye that was left inplace beeding  
  
Piccolo screamed silently as his ears began to blead profusely.  
  
  
  
It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin  
  
  
Parts of Chi Chi's skin began to peal off during the strong bass points of the song  
  
Something deep inside Gohan began to stir.  
  
  
I know I've got a face in me  
Points out all my mistakes to me  
You've got a face on the inside too and  
Your paranoia's probably worse  
I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand  
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is  
I can't add up to what you can but  
Everybody has a face that they hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time they lie  
A face that laughs every time they fall  
(And watches everything)  
So you know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is watching you too   
Right inside your skin  
  
It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin  
  
  
The air in Gohan's room began to spark gold, along with his hair,  
  
  
  
It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin!!!  
  
  
(the face inside is right beneath my skin)  
(the face inside is right beneath my skin)  
(the face inside is right beneath my skin)  
  
THE SUN GOES DOWN!  
I FEEL THE LIGHT BETRAY ME!  
  
  
The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me  
  
THE SUN! I FEEL THE LIGHT BETRAY ME!  
  
(It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back)  
(It's like a whirlwind inside of my head)  
(It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within)  
(It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin!!!)  
  
tHE SuN! I FEEL THE LIGHT BETRAY ME!  
  
  
  
  
The glass in Gohan's room shattered outwards. And finally he screamed. until there was nothing left but darkness...  
  
(It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back)  
(It's like a whirlwind inside of my head)  
(It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan flinched in the darkness, waking, as a drop of water from somewhere above in his cold damp prison, fell onto his arm, sending a cold shiver down his spine. He couldn't find the stregth in his limbs to wipe the drop off. he briefly considered asking whomever it was he felt sitting opposite of himself in the pure darkness to help, but before he could , he felt an overwhelming sense of virtigo, as he lost all thought and consciousness...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
